royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ever After High
The School of Ever After High.png|Ever After High The School.png|Locations The Legacy Day Stand.png|The Legacy Day Stand The Forest.png|The Enchanted Forest the Rebel Common Room.png|The Rebel Common Room Apples Dorm Room.png|Apple's Room Ravens Drom Room.png|Raven's Room Castleteria.png|Castleteria The Village of Book End.png|Book End Village Ever After High - Blondie Branches Out.png|Ever After High at sunrise/sunset Ever After High at night - Briar's Study Party.png|Ever After High at Night Dorm rooms at night..png|Close-up At Night Ever After High - Apple's Tale, The Story of a Royal.png|Ever After High The croquet lawn - LSTD.png|The Croquet Lawn. Ever After High - BJR.png|Ever After High Ever After High - True reflections.png|Ever After High Alistair and Bunny as a bunny - SU.png|Alistair and Bunny School Entrance Card.png|Ever After High Card Stormy Ever After High - TC.png|A Stormy night at Ever After High Kitty, students - TTOLD.png|Legacy Day Damaged Ever After High - DMC.png|Damaged Ever After High from Driving Me Cuckoo Milton Grimm - The Tale of Legacy Day.png|Milton Grimm, Headmaster Giles Grimm - The Tale of Legacy Day.png|Giles Grimm, Milton Grimm's brother Ever After High - RT, The Story of a Rebel.png|Ever After High on the night of Legacy Day Lifairy.png|Trees in the Lifairy Ever After High - FC.png Ever After High under a spell - DG part 3.png|Ever After High under a spell Ever After High spell breaking - DG part 4.png|Ever After High when the spell is breaking Ever After High spell breaking2 - DG part 4.png|Ever After High Ever After High returning to ground - DG part 4.png|Ever After High returning to the ground School Front Book Art.jpg Lifairy Book Art.jpg Grimmnasium Book Art.jpg Ever After High is a school founded by Milton and Giles Grimm, also known as the Brothers Grimm. Ever After High is a castle in the Land of Ever After, situated on a hill in the centre of a valley and below it is the Village of Book End, where students go shopping and hang out. In the Valley below Ever After High there are pastures, forests and mountains ranging out to all the fairytale kingdoms, one such place is called the Enchanted Forest. The school itself is filled with large tall trees that are part of the fabric of the building. The trees, as well as adding aesthetic appeal to the detail and design of the school, also add a structural element to the building as support for windows and walls. This can be seen in the Castleteria and Library. Head Masters Both of the Brother's Grimm were headmasters of the school until Giles learned it was possible to morph destinies into one's own, but Milton was not happy with his idea. Therefore, Milton cursed Giles with a babbling spell and locked him directly under the library, in The Vault of Lost Tales. Only a few students, Madeline Hatter, Raven Queen, Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty, C.A. Cupid and Holly O’Hair know of his existence. Very few students (includes Maddie since she can speak Riddlish) understand Giles but he is able to communicate to those who are in need of his assistance. Ever After High remains as mysterious grounds whether or not students have a choice and all that is unclear after Raven Queen's stunt that she pulled on Legacy Day where she closed her book. Pre-determined destinies are now questionable. About The students at Ever After High consist of the children of many fairy tale characters and creatures, whom the school prepares for their destiny to take their parents' roles within the stories, lest all of them cease to exist. There is tight security at Ever After high, with night guards, All The King's Horses and All The King's Men and monstrous black night briars, which grow hundred foot each night and fizzle into shadows and wilt back into the ground at first sunlight. These night briars originally only grew during the Beauty Sleep Festival, but Headmaster Grimm increased the security at the school nightly, ever since The Evil Queen's rampage. Special festivals are held at the school in honour of the Royal Tales. * Thronecoming celebrates all stories, and the past generation of fairy tales. Taking place at the same time of the Bookball Championship, it consists of a float parade depicting the stories, then the dance, where a Thronecoming King and Queen are elected. * The Beauty Sleep Festival is held in honour of Sleeping Beauty. All students are excused from classes to prepare. During the festival, a sleeping spell is cast over the school which lasts for two days. * The Spring Cleaning Festival is held in honour of Cinderella. All students clean the campus of Ever After High, then a ball is held until midnight. * The Apple Festival is held in honour of Snow White. The only known details of the festival are a wholesale baking of apple-flavoured desserts, leaving the whole school smelling of cinnamon and nutmeg. * The Little Mermaid Festival is a beach party, taking place each summer at Looking Glass Beach. There is swimming, beach volleyball and a clam dig. * The Spring Festival is a fun-fest spellabrating spring. Places in Ever After High Gallery for Places at Ever After High. *The Lost and Crowned Office *The Castleteria *The Grimmnasium *The Lifairy *The Dorm Rooms *The Vault of Lost Tales *The Charmitorium *The Great Hall *Hall of Armor(Armour) *Sword Training Meadow *The Royal Common Room *The Commoner Common Room/Later The Rebel Common Room *The Treasury *The Mirror Lab *Milton Grimm's Office Category:Places Category:Castles